The Moment
by the werewolf gal
Summary: You don't remember the moment you grew up... It happened while you were sleeping, one night between the day we played... and the day we never played again.


**This is just a short one short. I got the idea when I realized how much it sucks growing up and when I saw a picture on facebook that made me sad... Anyway this is about Jamie growing up and not playing with Jack anymore. I know it's been done before, but I figured why not write my own.**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians. I also don't own this quote it just touched my heart when I saw it. **

** You don't remember the moment you grew up...**

Jamie Bennett a tall fifteen year old with shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes ran laughing through the snow. He was being chased by his best friend Jack Frost. Jack was visiting with some of the spare time he had. It had been a while since the two had seen each other and they were trying to make the best of it. Even if most of Jamie's friends stopped believing Jamie held strong to his belief in Jack. He was however wavering in his belief of the others. The boy no longer believed in the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Santa, or the Easter Bunny. The other Guardians did not want to inform Jack that soon he would not believe in him either. They just let him enjoy the time he had.

"Let's go sledding!" Jamie yelled jumping up and down beaming. Jack smiled down at the boy.

"Alright!" Jack waved his staff and laughed as Jamie fell onto the sled and started down the hill. "Here we go!"

"Not fair I wasn't ready!" Jamie laughed as Jack flew beside him making a path of ice through the town streets just like he had done all those years ago.

"You love it!" Jack retorted laughing when the boy didn't have a come back. They played in the snow until Jamie decided it was time to go inside and do homework. Jack watched him for a bit until the teen's cellphone rang and Jamie blushed and answered it.

"Hey Pippa!" Jamie said smiling as he talked to the girl who stopped believing in Jack years ago. "Hang on a second." Jamie pressed the speakers of the phone into his shoulder. "Hey Jack you think you can give me some privacy?"

"Of course." Jack smiled and left.

Jamie smiled at him and went back to his conversation with Pippa. They normally would talk on the phone until one of them fell asleep. Tonight Jamie was the first to fall into dreamland.

Jack smiled as he flew around Burgess he was here for at least another day. Which meant he would be able to play with Jamie tomorrow as well! Jamie was his best friend and he was sad he didn't get to spend more time with the boy. Jamie understood he had duties to attend to now and Jack always made time for him whenever he could. Jack yawned and sank onto a tree branch to sleep for the night.

** It happened while you were sleeping, one night between the day we played...**

Jack awoke to the sun's rays touching his face. Yawning and stretching he hopped up and flew to Jamie's house. He peaked into the boys room and frowned when he saw he wasn't in there. It was Saturday morning what teenager wouldn't be sleeping soundly on a saturday morning? He flew around town until he spotted the teen with his old group of friends laughing and walking around the town. Jamie was holding Pippa's hand beaming at the girl.

"I wish it wasn't so cold! I can't wait for all of this snow to be gone!" Jamie said sighing. Jack flew next to him.

"What?" Jack asked shocked. "You love snow!"

"I can't wait for the warm weather and the sun!" Jamie continued on.

"Jamie?" Jack asked landing in front of the boy. His eyes widened as Jamie walked right through him. "No! No no no no no!" Jack said frantically. He followed after the boy trying everything to get his attention. He even threw a snowball at him. Instead of laughing Jamie got really angry at a group of kids who had laughed when they saw Jack throw the snow at the teen. "Jamie..."

With a last fleeting look at the boy Jack took off took off towards his pond. He had no idea how long he had sat there. Eventually Baby Tooth found him and got North. Tooth was busy. North gently picked the boy up and comforted him the best he could. All of the guardians had been in Jack's shoes. They all knew how hard it was. Jack would be alright with time. He would make sure that when Jamie and Pippa's had children the kids had fun.

** and the day we never played again.**

**I hope this was good it was a spur of the moment random thought and I just went with it! Please review!**


End file.
